La vida que nunca quise tener
by kagome131997
Summary: Trata de un joven de 17 años que se cambia de preparatoria y se va a vivir a ciudad Ghotica donde ara nuevos amigos enemigos.. su vida sera como una historia que una niña que no tiene nada que hacer en todo el dia digo no me agan caso jejejejeje bueno disfrruten la historia bye n n/


Espero que les guste que es mi primer historia que ago de justicia jonve mi prima me decia que lo subiera que les gustaria espero que tenga razon sino ella sufrira las consecuencias bueno chao hasta la proxima

CAPITULO 1

Apena entraban el sol a la ventana de la casa de un chico muy estudioso, de pelo castaño, ojos negros, el mejor de su clase. Este seria su nueva preparatoria, sin sus amigos de su vieja preparatoria, para hacer nuevos amigos, nuevos compañeros, hacer nuevos enemigos y hasta encontrar la novia de flash:

Iris: Wally ya levántate es hora de que te levantes

Wally: Voy en seguida (buscando sus lentes y se los pone se levanta de la cama para cambiarse)

Barry: Córrele Wally que llegaras el primer día de clases

Wally: Estoy haciéndolo mas rápido posible tío

Barry: No lo creo, te esos pero en el coche Wally (se sale de la casa y prende el coche)

Wally: Si tío (baja a desayunar, se lava los dientes, toma su mochila se dirige con la novia de flash)

Iris: Toma tu almuerzo, que te valla bien hoy, y que agás muchos amigos (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Barry: Ya era hora

Wally: Lo siento me que de despierto hasta las 4 de la mañana

Barry: Pues que estabas haciendo

Wally: Mejor ya vámonos tío que se me hace muy tarde

Barry: Esta bien Arranca el auto, Wally se recarga en la puerta viendo el exterior, viendo a las personas que pasan por ahí, cuando ve a una chica de pelo rubio ojos azules, con un chico pelo negro y ojos azules. Llegan a la entrada de la preparatoria:

Barry: Espera Wally!

Wally: ¿Que pasa tío?

Barry: (saca su billetera y saca un billete de 200) Ten Wally para que te compres algo en la prepa

Wally: (Toma el billete) Gracias tío

Barry: No importa, antes de que se me olvide, voy a pasar por ti a la hora de salida no te valla a ir

Wally: Claro tío, yo lo espero

Barry: Bueno ya me tengo nos vemos (se va)

Wally: El marcador merca esta en 0 una vez más, lastima que Dick no se pudo cambiar de prepa Wally se dirige a la dirección para que le pudieran dar su horario, de repente choca con una chuca de pelo subió y ojos azules. Los caen en el suelo, pero a la chica se le cae todos los libros y a Wally sus lentes

Wally: ¿Donde están mis lentes?

¿?: ¿Son estos? (le entrega los lentes)

Wally: Si gracias (se pone los lentes), lo siento ¿quieres que te ayude?

¿?: No gracias estoy bien así (toma sus libros)

Wally: No insisto

¿?: Bueno gracias (le entrega los libros)

Wally: Me llamo Wally West y soy nuevo en la prepa

¿?: ¿Enserio?

Wally: Si

¿?: Bueno pues bienvenido a la preparatoria Gothic

Wally: Gracias

Cassie: Yo me llamo Cassie

Wally: Es un gusto conocerte Cassie

Cassie: Igualmente oye en que grupo te toco

Wally: Soy del grupo 2°B ¿y tu?

Cassie: Yo también soy del grupo 2°B

Wally: ¿Hablas enserio?

Cassie: Si, bueno vámonos a nuestra clase Los dos empiezan a caminar y Cassie le explica como son los maestros de esa prepa, llegan a su clase que les toca

Wally: Valla educación física

Cassie: Sera divertido Wally

Wally: Eso espero

Cassie: No te preocupes yo te protegeré si jugamos quemados sale

Wally: ¿Esta bien?

Cassie: Anda vete a cambiar, nos vemos en un momento

Wally: Okey Wally entra el vestidor para poderse cambiar, se encuentra con los del salón

Rubén: Tú debes ser el chico nuevo del salón ¿eh?

Wally: Si Bienvenido Gracias ¿Y como te llamas? Me llamo Wally West

Juan: ¿Y de que prepa vienes?

Wally: De la preparatoria Justice

Víctor: Si, eh escuchado de esa prepa dicen que es de las primeras de las mejores de Gótica

Wally: Si es una de las mejores

Héctor: ¿Y porque te cambiaste?

Wally: Es que a mi tío lo trasfirieron y tuvimos que cambiarnos de ciudad

Fernando: Lo siento mucho

Wally: No importa

Carlos: Bueno ya cámbiate que el maestro nos espera para empezar la clase

Wally: Si en seguida voy

Mario: Pero date prisa Todos salen del vestidor de hombres, pero uno entra para cambiarse al igual que Wally Wally: Hola

¿?: . . .

Wally: Me llamo Wally y el tuyo

¿?: . . .

Wally: Oye…

¿?: ¡¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ? ¡

Wally: Cl-claro Se cambian los dos y salen de los vestidores Maestro de

E.F: Bueno ya que están todos…

¿?: ¡ESPERE PORFAVOR! Maestro de

E.F: Señorita Artemis, ya va a en pesar a llegar tarde

Artemis: Lo siento maestro, no volverá a pasar Maestro de

E.F: Eso me decía todos los días y nunca me cumplió Srta. Artemis

Wally: ¿Quién es ella?

Cassie: ¿Ella?

Wally: Si

Cassie: Ella es Artemis Queen, es la líder del equipo de arquería, obviamente esta en nuestro grupo, es hermana de Conner

Wally: ¿Quién es Conner?

Cassie: Emm, ves al chico de pelo negro, ojos azules

Wally: Ese chico

Cassie: si él es Conner su hermano

Wally: No se párense en nada

Cassie: Solo se parecen en los ojos verdad

Wally: ¿Él es adoptado o ella es adoptada?

Cassie: Eso no podría decírtelo

Wally: ¿Por qué no?

Cassie: Porque tampoco se eso hehehehehehe Maestro de

E.F: Bueno, primero lo primero, veo que tenemos un nuevo alumno que no que acompañara en este año, preséntate joven

Cassie: Hablan de ti Wally

Wally: Ha, me llamo Wally West, vengo de la preparatoria Justice

Artemis: ¿Pero que eso preparatoria no es de Washington?

Wally: A mi tío le ofrecieron trabajo aquí y tuvimos que cambiar de casa y me tuvieron que cambiar de preparatoria

Conner: ¿Y por qué no te quedaste a ya?

Wally: Eso me hubiera gustado pero no tenía con quien quedarme

Diego: ¿Y por qué no te quedaste con tus padres?

Wally: Porque mi padre… porque ellos murieron en un asalto al banco

Diego: Lo siento por preguntar

Wally: No importa ya estoy acostumbrado a que mencionen a mis padres Maestro de

E.F: nuestras condolencias Wally

Wally: Gracias Maestro de

E.F: Bueno continuemos con la clase

Cassie: ¿Wally que se siente tener padres?

Wally: ¿No tienes padres?

Cassie: No ellos me abandonaron cuando yo solo tenía 4 años

Wally: ¿Por qué, que hiciste para que te abandonaran?

Cassie: Esa misma pregunto yo Al finalizar las clases, Wally espera a su tío para que lo lleve a la casa, pero no llegaba

Cassie: ¿A quien esperas Wally?

Wally: A mi tío pero no le veo por ninguna parte

Cassie: ¿Por donde vives?

Wally: No recuerdo la calle, ni la colonia

Cassie: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a esperarlo?

Wally: No gracias no quiero ser una molestia, a aparte tienes cosas que hacer

Cassie: No te preocupes no tengo nada que hacer en casa

Wally: No, estaré bien, pero gracias

Cassie: ¿Seguro?

Wally: Claro estoy seguro

Cassie: Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana, ten mucho cuidado (se aleja)

Wally: (Gritando) Claro, porque mi tío se esta tardando en llegar, él siempre es puntual (se sienta en la banqueta), yo no quería que nos mudáramos (baja la cabeza, y la recarga en sus brazos)

Artemis: Conner siempre eres el ultimo en salir, siempre te tengo que esperar

Conner: Tu sabes que nos quedamos a entrenar hasta las…

Artemis: ¿Qué?

Conner: El chico nuevo (lo señala)

Artemis: ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde?

Conner: No lo se

Artemis: ¿Le preguntamos?

Conner: ¡OYE TU CHICO NUEVO!

Wally: ¿Eh? Artemis: ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Wally: Estoy esperando a mi tío Conner: Y porque no te vas a casa

Wally: Es que no se donde vivo

Artemis: ¿Cómo que no sabes a donde vives?

Conner: Ni que tuvieras 6 años

Wally: Lo que pasa es que ayer apenas aviamos llegado de Washington, y me quede dormido luego, luego, y pues no vi la dirección

Artemis: ¿Y porque no le llamas a tu tío?

Wally: Porque no tengo celular y no se su numero telefónico

Conner: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a esperarlo?

Wally: No gracias, no me gustaría hacerles perder el tiempo

Artemis: No te preocupes no tenemos prisa

Wally: Aun así no gracias

Artemis: Quieras o no te acompañaremos Suena el celular de Conner, contesta

Conner: Bueno

¿?: ¿Conner donde están?

Conner: Seguimos en la prepa

¿?: Quiero que vengan lo más rápido posible, necesito su ayuda

Conner: Claro vamos enseguida (cuelga)

Wally: Al parecer los necesitan en casa

Conner: Lo sentimos amigo

Artemis: Sera para la próxima

Wally: Descuiden

Conner: Quiero que me disculpes por lo que paso en el vestidor

Artemis: ¿Qué es lo que paso en el vestidor?

Conner: Cosas de chicos

Artemis: Ustedes son tan asquerosos

Conner: No vemos Wally

Wally: Claro hasta mañana Conner y Artemis se van corriendo

Wally: Al parecer es algo muy importante, aaaaah, pero mi tío que no llega (dejando caer la cabeza en los brazos)

Continuara…


End file.
